eternumrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Valora
The First Age In the First Age, there were few brave enough to settle in the barren forests of the north. The harsh winters proved enough to keep even the hardiest of men from pioneering the land. Finally, a band of miners led by Maurov Grimtongue were able to begin a small village in the very heart of the northern lands. The miners worked quickly, taking refuge in the mountains and carving out caves to keep warm. The town grew in size as time passed, its catacombs forever increasing in the massive glaciers. It came to be known as Caeron, named after its eldest citizen. Though not yet recognized as a nation, the people of the north established trade and agreements of peace with the anum and sahrid, who had already begun to develop their own nations. No major conflicts erupted in the first age of history in the north. The climate kept outlaws from entering the territory, and the leaders of the nations of Anumar and Sahrem would not march their armies north without promise of great reward or military victory. The northern men became expert architects, carving beautiful patterns on the walls of their caverns. The Men of the East would soon declare war on the nation of Anumar, launching the realm into a Second Age of refined warfare and emerging bodies of government. The Second Age The Second Age remains the most pivotal point in history for the nation of Valora. At the start of the Second Age, the nation was still a single established town, by the name of Caeron. The escalating war between the anum and the Men of the East threatened to pull the settlers of Caeron into the fighting. The self-elected leader of the time, Maurov Grimtongue, used the venom of his words to poison the hearts and minds of his people, marking the town for devastation. Grimtongue counseled aggression; he believed that the Men of the East would turn over rule of Anumar to the people of Caeron if they aided the East in the war. Some hundred fighters of Caeron marched South to attack Miradorr, the capital of Anumar, while its soldiers were off fighting in the war. The anum caught wind of this attack through a runner named Enu from Caeron, who betrayed his kin in what he described as a "necessary evil for the good of the realm". The invaders from the North were still days away from reaching Miradorr, and the anum had time to react. A message was sent to the sahrid in the far South to send reinforcements to Miradorr. The sahrid agreed, fearing for the safety of their own city, should Miradorr fall. The few hundred fighters sent out from Caeron, led by Grimtongue himself, was met with a sahrid army of five thousand. The sahrid slaughtered every last man from Caeron in the Battle of Miradorr. Following this crushing defeat, an elite force of one thousand sahrid marched North to Caeron. After discovering the town, they murdered the elderly, women, and children. After the people of Caeron had been removed from the realm, the sahrid triggered an avalanche that filled the catacombs of the surrounding mountains and erased all traces of the culture of the people of the North, or so the realm believed. The Second Age concluded with the Great Severance of Nations and the eradication of the Men of the East, marking the first year of documented history in the realm. The Third Age The people of the North were long believed dead in the Third Age, destroyed by the sahrid after their attempted siege of Miradorr. There were few survivors, however, who were not present during the slaughter of their people at Caeron, and these stragglers wandered the northern lands without purpose. It was only after Enu, the runner who betrayed Caeron, traveled north to rally these wanderers that the events leading to the creation of Valora were set in motion. Enu brought several dozen anum men and resources, and it was through his actions that the people of the North were able to organize and erect their great city, Enuia. The city was built in a mere few months, and the nation of Valora began. The vaelor were able to sustain their emerging nation through the export of ice, and they developed their culture through a democratic government system and emphasis on architecture in honor of their fallen kin.